johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk: No love for Mario and Liu Kang
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk. Now, I've been around the internet lately (especially on Facebook and Youtube) and I have been quite disappointed with other gamers who are also on the Internet, and it seems that there is almost no love for some of the video game world's old characters (in particular, Mario and Liu Kang). Now, let me start with my personal favorite: Mario, that's right, Everybody's Favorite Plumber. Paper Mario: Color Splash has been announced in Nintendo's recent Nintendo Direct video (which you can view on Youtube.) and it uses some of the similar concept as the recent Popular game: Splatoon where when Mario uses a Hammer, colors *splash* all over the place, which is cruical to the game (as far as the recent information tells us). Now, a lot of members on a Nintendo gaming group I have joined on Facebook have looked upon this as like another Paper Mario: Sticker Star (which was a critical and commercial failure) just by judging by a mere 2 minutes of gameplay (which doesn't tell the entire story of what the game will be like). Of course, I was a bit upset and appalled over this, I even went on a bit of my very own rant and even said that some of the members aren't happy unless Nintendo just makes Pokemon, Splatoon or even Fire Emblem games because that is what the current generation Nintendo Fans want. but of course, it's not about them, it's about the old fans as well who still like Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Metroid ''and ''Star Fox. One crucial piece of evidence is that when the new Pokemon games came out: Pokemon Sun ''and ''Pokemon Moon, the members were basically in their glory. So, it made me (a classical video game fan) kind of upset to see that there was no love for a lot of the classical characters. What really got me upset is when some of those members said that they want to see famed video game creator: Shigeru Miyamoto (the guy behind Super Mario Bros. The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Donkey Kong ''and ''Star Fox) to step down. It is clearly evident that Miyamoto has plenty of fight left in the vieo game industry, plus there's no clear successor to him either. I even said that the current generation of Nintendo Fans want Nintendo to use the same corporate strategy as Sony and Microsoft, and make their games M-Rated, Online Only games with unecessary DLC. Seriously, I can't even imagine a Mario game where it;s M-Rated and when Mario or Luigi stomp on a Goomba or a Koopa Troopa shell, blood comes out. Or a Fire Emblem game where the female characters wear provocative clothing and say it's high level armor. Or a Mario kart game with no Grand Prix Mode (or any other single player content whatsoever), and host Online Tournaments for those who like to play competitively online. Or a Legend of Zelda Game that has unecessary (and/or useless) DLC (with just alternate costumes of Link or Zelda, or have backstories that make no sense) Or a Nintendo game where if you want to experience more of the game, you must buy a Season Pass for $50. Now, Nintendo does do this, but use the Amiibo figurines, but they're $15. I would personally spend $15 for an Amiibo rather than $50 for a Season Pass. As much as I like Nintendo, but sometimes I think it's fanbase can be quite bad (I admit it). It's one thing that you're disappointed that your favorite video game isn't releasing a game anytime soon, but it's something else if you badmouth and really make other fans of other franchises feel small because their favorite game franchises is releasing a game, and especially if you try your darndest to find something bad about that game and make those fans upset. Okay, now let's get to the case for Liu Kang: Master Shaolin, Champion of Mortal Kombat, and Hero of Earthrealm. On a Youtube video where it has his quotes from the recent Mortal Kombat X and somebody was really badmouthed the once beloved character of Mortal Kombat. This is because the writers of Warner Bros. Games (which owns Midway's successor: NetherRealm Studios) decided to wirte Liu Kang as arrogant and egotistical as he has won the Mortal Kombat Tournament (as he did in the...I would like to say the Midway timeline). In the story of Mortal Kombat R, Liu Kang gets loses faith in raiden in leading Earthrealm against Shao Kahn's invading army, and as Kahn was to cross the portal that connects Earthrealm and Outworld, Liu Kang (after refusing to listen to Raiden as he has gained information and come to realization on what his future self sent to him about Kahn violating the rules of Mortal Kombat and letting the Elder Gods punish him) gets killed accidently by Raiden. Becuase of this, Liu Kang is now an undead revenant that unwillingly serves Quan Chi (along with Kitana, Nightwolf, Kung Lao, Stryker, Smoke, Sindel and Kabal). Though, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya and eventually Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax (as Raiden resurrects them) were alive for most of the story mode of Mortal Kombat X. Now before I get to what I think about story mode, some of the new MK fans just picture off Liu Kang is an arrigant, narcissistic jerkweed, of course, some of them also defend Liu Kang and blame WB Games of writing him that way. Liu Kang in the Midway timeline was quite different, yes he wins the Mortal Kombat Torunament, but like what Spider-Man keeps saying: "With great power comes with great responsibility" as Liu Kang decides to continue the traditions of the Shaolin Temple and the Shaolin Order, though he was also there when Shao Kahn sponsored his own Mortal Kombat Tournament in Outworld and his eventual invasion of Earthrealm. Liu Kang even defeated Shinnok when he escpaed from the NetherRealm. Of course, Liu Kang had it all, that is until his eventual death in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, but came back as a Zombie in Mortal Kombat Deceptions. Now, I believe that Liu Kang is different in the Warner Bros. timeline is because they wanted the protagonist to be western (or American) and they also wanted Liu Kang to also have some anomosity towards Kung Lao (as this began in the spinoff: Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks) and Raiden (focusing on Liu Kang's ending from Mortal Kombat Armageddon). However, I also believe that this principle of wiriting effected all of the classical characters, some of them died (like Liu Kang and Kung Lao) and others were reduced to supportive roles (like Johnny Cage, Sonya, Raiden, Jax, Scorpion and Sub-Zero), the main protagonists were just a team of would-be High School misfits like Johnny Cage and Sonya's daughter: Cassie (the game's main protagonist). So, yes I think that Liu Kang got the shortest end of the stick in Mortal Kombat X, but it wasn't just Liu Kang that got nerfed in the story. All of the classical characters were handled very poorly in the game's story, and were only there to satisify the first generation of fans, so they were added almost as an afterthought. Well, that will be all for now, don't forget to check out my game reviews on my wiki, and I also talk about some of the games I watch on Youtube, so watch for Johnny Wacthes Youtube as well. So long, for now. Category:Blog posts